Zen 10 Episode 8: Prime Rising (Part 3)
Megatron: hello boy, hahah! Meanwhile... Bumblebee still shooting barricade Barricade shooting back Bumblebee jumps up and punches barricade Barricade gets hit Barricade gets up Barricade uses his saw to attack bumblebee But bumblebee dodges Bumblebee uses his cannon and inserts it into barricade's chest Barricade: no!!! Bumblebee fires The shot bursts through barricade's chest and his head Barricade's remains fall to the ground Just then, a sports car zooms in towards bumblebee The car transforms It is sideways Sideways extends his wrist blades and carves towards bumblebee Just as his blade are about to touch bumblebee Sideways is stabbed Sideways falls dead And the attacker is revealed to be sideswipe Sideswipe pulls back his blade Sideswipe: damn I'm good Meanwhile... Jasmine gasps Zen: ok, we'll give you whatever you want, just don't hurt us Megatron: what I want is a device known as the Eletrix, my drones say that you have it, give it to me! Zen: well, except that Megatron: well, it dosen't seem like you have much of a choice, don't you think that such a powerful device should be in more worthy hands? Zen: I'll be the judge of that! Megatron: starscream, extract the device Starscrem: right away lord megatron Starscream walks forward and deploys his saw Zen slaps on the Eletrix -Quakesand- Quakesand forms a barrier around Jasmine Starscream tries to cut it But it regenerates Starscream shoots it with his machine gun But it just passes through Quakesand forms himself into an arrow and strikes at starscream Starscream: agh! Quakesand forms himself into a giant arm Quakesand punches starscream and pins him down Starscream: ugh! You insect! Quakesand slaps on Eletrix -Volcano- Volcano forms a fire tornado at starscream Starscream falls Starscream gets up and aims his missile at Volcano Volcano slaps on the Eleteix -Articguana- Articguana freezes starscream's arm Starscream: ah! No!!!! Articguana freezes starscream's legs Starscream falls Megatron: (sigh), Pathetic Megatron blasts Articguana Articguana falls and transforms back to Zen Megatron: I hate to repeat myself, so let me ask you once more, are you going to hand me the Eletrix or not? Zen: never! Megatron: wise choice Megatron aims his cannon at Zen Just then, Optimus an some other autobots burst in the building Optimus blasts megatron Megatron blocks the shot and shoots back Meanwhile... Starscream manages to break free Starscrem transforms into a jet and takes off Ironhide: autobots, get starscream! Just then, blackout flies in Blackout attacks optimus Optimus shoots the two decepticons Meanwhile.... Bumblebee drives in the building Zen: jasmine, get onto bumblebee now, and don't look back Jasmine: what about you? I'll finish up some unfinished business. Jasmine: you can't take on megatron alone, he's too strong for your aliens Zen, if I don't try, optimus may never stand a chance Jasmine: well then Jasmine kisses Zen Jasmine: just in case Jasmine gets on bumblebee and they drive out Zen runs towards Optimus Zen Turing the Eletrix Zen: Aw man, I don't have a transformation powerful enough to face megatron Suddenly... Eletrix: Uncatalogged DNA sample detected, commencing scan function now Zen: hello? Suddenly, the Eletrix starts to scan optimus prime Eletrix: Scan complete, new DNA sample acquired, cybertronian now available on playlist 5 A cybertronian hologram pops up Zen: AW SWEET! Zen smacks on the Eletrix -Cyberbolt- Meanwhile... Optimus punches megatron Blackout punches optimus Megatron punches optimus in his stomach and the kicks him Optimus falls Megatron extends his blade Megatron: any last words, Optimus? I'm collecting them Suddenly, something blasts megatron Megatron: Ugh! Who dares to shoot megatron? Cyberbolt extends his blade He holds off megatron Cyberbolt: optimus, get the helicopter guy Blackout extends his rotating blade Optimus gets up and extends his sword Optimus jumps up and and punches blackout in the face Optimus stabs his sword into blackout's back Blackout: ugh! Blackout falls Optimus' hand transforms into a cannon Optimus: you die Optimus blasts through blackout's chest Blackout dies... Meanwhile... Megatron punches cyberbolt Optimus comes in the battle and kicks megatron Megatron transforms into a jet and flies out of the building Optimus: Zen, help the other autobots, I'll get megatron Optimus transforms into a truck and drives after megatron Cyberbolt: ok, now what should I transform into? Cyberbolt sees a blue sports car Cyberbolt scans it and transforms Cyberbolt races for the other autobots Just then, cyberbolt receives a call Call: Zen, this is Jasmine here, we've got a situation, the decepticons have captured bumblebee and a few other autobots, we need you now! Cyberbolt: who else is there? Jasmine: uh, bumblebee, sideswipe, bulkhead and arcee Jasmine: my god, they're about to shoot arcee! Hurry, we're in the central of town At the scene... Breakdown pushes a tied up arcee Breakdown: up against the wall! Breakdown aims a cannon Breakdown: Ready... Aim.... Jasmine: Hurry! Cyberbolt: hold on tight, I'll be here in a split second Just then cyberbolt arrives in his vehicle modes His car pops open a few cannons Cyberbolt fires at breakdown Breakdown falls Breakdown: ugh! Cyberbolt transforms Cyberbolt breaks the ropes on all the autobot's hands Arcee: thanks, almost got blasted there Cyberbolt: save that for later Just then, shockwave arrives Sideswipe: blast em! Several shots later... Sideswipe: it's armor is just too tough! Cyberbolt: right, distract him Cyberbolt jumps and kicks shockwave Shockwave: ugh Cyberbolt extend his sword and stabs it into shockwave's right arm Shockwave: agh! Shockwave: get off me insect! Cyberbolt tears shockwave's right arm off Shockwave falls Shockwave transforms and drives away Just then, breakdown, knockout and soundwave arrive Arcee: help optimus, we're fine here Cyberbolt: right! Meanwhile... Megatron punches optimus Optimus falls Megatron: you know why you lose optimus? Because you protect the weak that's why Optimus: the humans have a right to chose for their freedom Optimus gets up and punches megatron back Megatron gets hit Optimus extends his blade and cuts megatron in the face Megatron: ugh! Megatron: big mistake Megatron shoots optimus with his fusion cannon Optimus flies backwards and hits a building Megatron: all I wanted was for cybertron to return to it's former glory, but you stopped me Optimus: you wanted to bring cybertron under your rule Megatron: now I can finally achieve it Megatron aims a cannon at a weak optimus Just then, cyberbolt drives in and slashes megatron Megatron punches cyberbolt back Cyberbolt dodges and stabs megatron in the back Megatron: ow! How dare you! Megatron blasts cyberbolt Cyberbolt falls Megatron: the Eletrix, mine, with it, I shall use it's power to reclaim my empire on cybertron Just then, optimus shoots megatron Optimus punches megatron Megatron falls Optimus: stay away from the boy Optimus shoots megatron even more Megatron gets up a blasts Optimus Optimus falls, but gets back up Optimus Aims his ion cannon And shoots Megatron falls Megatron: ugh!!! Megatron: you will pay for that! Megatron get back up Megatron loads a deadly fusion cannon Megatron readies it at optimus Cyberbolt: no!!! Cyberbolt jumps up and uses his sword to stab through megatron's chest The blade enters through his spark chamber Megatron: ugh! No, I can't be defeated! Megatron falls Cyberbolt blasts megatron Meagtron: no!!!!!!!..... Megatron dies... Just then, starscream and his decepticon lackies run away Ratchet: stop them, we can't let them get away! Optimus: let them go ratchet, today, it is us who have won this battle, we are victorious Cyberbolt transforms back to zen Optimus: you saved my life Zen, I will always be in your debt Just then, bumblebee and the others drive in Jasmine runs towards Zen Jasmine hugs Zen Jasmine: I was so worried Zen: nevermind that, I took care of megatron Bumblebee: (Beep... Beep... Beep) Jasmine: he says that you were brave out there and you're cybertron's new legend Zen: right, thanks Zen: how do you understand bumblebee anyway? Jasmine: because good friends understand each other, no matter the language Ironhide: it looks like we've now got a few members in our team Arcee: looks like we can keep off the guardian duty now Bumblebee looks at arcee sadly Zen: wouldn't my grandparents suspect something if my motorcycle just suddenly disappeared? Arcee: well then, I guess it's more time in your garage then Optimus: we've gained some new comrades today, although small in size compared to us, but great in bravery and courage, I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to all surviving autobots taking refuge in the stars Optimus: we are here, hiding in plain sight, waiting, watching and protecting this new planet we call home. THE END... Category:Episodes Category:Zen 10 (Coolcrix)